


Intimate embrace

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fuji being Fuji, Gen, M/M, Momo having the quickest internal crisis in the world, Momoshiro isn't homophobic in this one, albeit supportive Fuji in this case, basically pure fluff, he just need to make quick adjustment to the word partner, when referring to himself and GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Momoshiro stares at the door and thinks.(post-Higa S3, since GP is not seen for a few moments afterwards... and also because Momo need to understand he is adopted by a couple in a healthy relationship, okay)





	Intimate embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's still over twenty hours of Eiji's birthday in Japan, but I'm a bit nervous I will not make it with other fics in time anyway, so. Accept this instead, please. For now.
> 
> Happy birthday, Eiji!

Everybody knew Eiji-senpai was a clingy guy, especially to his doubles partner and especially after longer periods of (willing or not) separation from him. Still, it always seemed not to cross the line of what’s proper, mostly due to Oishi-senpai’s conscience, or just his proper upbringing, Momo wasn’t sure, which more. Still, his mind screamed, it never was like that!

He stared at the door he closed with last vestiges of his comprehension, before he would be discovered by his two senpai. Two __cuddling__ senpai. He was sure Eiji-senpai needed reassurances after this long period of silent treatment- even if he was the one giving it- but seriously, did it require tucking his head under Oishi-senpai’s chin and nuzzling into his jacket? And did Oishi-senpai had to have his hands around Eiji-senpai in… in... __that__ way? Holding him tenderly like a treasure and then possessively like something rightfully belonging to him? Did Eiji-senpai had to hold Oishi-senpai back in the same way? That wasn’t what normal guys did to each other, definitely not.

But then again, they weren’t normal guys- they were __partners__.

Momo stared at the door more.

He was a part of Golden Trio, okay, but he never could be considered a part of Golden __Pair__ , no matter how similar his combination with Eiji-senpai looked to the freshmen of their club. It would require him to step in between his two senpai, and somehow, the picture that had embedded into his brain, suggested there were not even an atom of air between the two; they were like one being having two separate bodies.

And that was probably why Eiji-senpai literally dragged Oishi-senpai away once his match has ended, and why they were absent long enough for Tezuka-buchou to send him to get reformed pair back to the audience of the next match; Eiji-senpai probably was reconnecting to his partner, and Oishi-senpai, being Oishi-senpai let him, not paying attention to the time it took.

The closeness of their embrace was definitely the result of the same thing, Momo thought somewhat desperately.

‘Ah, Momo!’ a cheerful voice called out behind him and said boy almost reeled back at the sound of somebody who could help him with this predicament; Fuji-senpai had to know what was going on, right?!

‘You weren’t returning, so I kept wondering what it is-oh, you were send for them, I see.’

Apparently from just the look on his face, as he is unable to utter a word.

‘Don’t worry, they will unlatch from each other, they haven’t melted just yet.’ Fuji smiled, probably misinterpreting his worried face, then gently moving him aside and knocking on the door. ‘At least I hope so. Eiji?’

‘Cooming...’ did it sound as reluctant as Momo has heard it? He had no time to ponder on that, as the door opened, and both his senpais have emerged. Momoshiro followed the line of their hands.

One part was definitely melted between them, Fuji-senpai was wrong about that...

‘Ah, Momo.’ Oishi looked him into the eye, before carefully raising their joined hands. ‘Sorry, but can you not say anything about that just yet? Eiji deserves it.’

Redhead grinned at his partner, but stayed quiet.

Momoshiro felt weirdly, as if he was watching Lucky on a loop for the past few hours, only instead of tears, there was a soft swelling in him. Kikumaru-senpai looked more content that he did in weeks, and Oishi senpai looked as if somebody offered him the world.

‘Sure, senpai!’

Fuji-senpai chuckled quietly, but remained quiet otherwise, as the two of them walked behind Golden Pair.

Momoshiro, looking at the shoulders brushing and hands securely grasping each other, decided that maybe it wasn’t the world in the common meaning, but senpais have given each other a world of their own, and honestly, as a part of the Golden Trio, how was he supposed to even think about saying something?

It was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
